Angel Love Story
by Black market
Summary: Naruto adalah malaikat maut, ketika dia sedang bertugas dia bertemu seorang wanita cantik dan baik, yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepada wanita tersebut, sayangnya mereka hidup di dunia berbeda. Dedikasikan buat NHDD (NaruHina Dark Day) 2013 di tahun 3
1. awal pertemuan

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

** and **

**MY STORY**

**WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, **

**PAIRING: NARUHINA ALWAYS (NARUTO & HINATA)**

**GENRE: Spiritual and Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Angel Love Story**

**Di Dedikasikan buat NaruHina Dark Day (NHDD) 2013 yang merupakan tahun ke tiga, semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**Summary: Naruto adalah malaikat maut, ketika dia sedang bertugas dia bertemu seorang wanita cantik dan baik, yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepada wanita tersebut, sayangnya mereka hidup di dunia berbeda.**

**Chapter 1**

**~Awal Pertemuan~**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

**"Tolong selamat nenek saya suster, hanya beliau satu-satunya keluarga yang saya miliki!" teriak wanita berambut pink yang merupakan kerabat korban, dia sangat khawatir melihat kondisi neneknya yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan, maklum sang nenek sering sakit-sakitan, mengingat usianya yang tak lagi muda.**

**"Sabar Sakura-_chan_, Nenekmu pasti tidak akan apa-apa, sekarangkan nenekmu sudah di tangani oleh ahlinya," ujar salah satu teman dari gadis berambut pink a.k.a Sakura.**

**"Hiks...hiks...hiks...Tapi Hinata-_chan_, aku khawatir kalau nenek akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya, karena hanya nenek kelurga yang kemiliki," ujar Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.**

**"Sabarlah Sakura-_chan_, Tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik bagimu, tenanglah Sakura-_chan,_ kan masih ada aku, Ino_-chan,_ Ten_-_ten_-chan,_ dan Neji _nii-san_, mereka tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu," nasehat teman Sakura yang tak lain merupakan a.k.a Hinata.**

**"Tapi."**

**"Tenanglah, Tuhan pasti akan memberikan terbaik untuk nenekmu," nasehat Hinata lagi.**

**"_Arigatou,_ Hinata-_chan,_"**

**Di tempat berbeda.**

**"Ayo kita pergi nek, sudah waktunya anda untuk ke alam baka," ajak pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan memiliki 3 kumis di pipi kanan dan kiri.**

**"Baiklah tuan malaikat, tak kusangka aku akan meninggalkan cucuku, semoga cucuku tidak apa-apa," ujar nenek yang berada di samping pemuda tersebut.**

**"Nenek!, kenapa kau pergi meninggal aku nek, padahal aku sudah janji untuk libur kerja ta-"**

**"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_, nenekmu sudah pergi ke surga, nenekmu akan sedih jika kamu menangis terus, kita harus iklas melepaskan seseorang yang kita cintai, nenekmu pasti bahagia di sana," potong Hinata menasehati Sakura yang kehilangan neneknya.**

**"Tapi, aku kan tidak mau kehilangan nenekku, sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa," elak Sakura yang masih menangis.**

**"Tenanglah Sakura-_chan, _aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji akan tinggal bersamamu, bagaimana Sakura-_chan_? Kau setujuh," tawar Hinata.**

**Lalu Sakura memeluk Hinata dan berujar "Baiklah kau boleh tinggal bersamaku, tapi janjinya kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku."**

**"Aku janji."**

**Dan hari itu Hinata akan tinggal bersama Sakura, yang merupakan sahabatnya, maklumlah Sakura tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi, Sakura sejak kecil tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya, dia sendiri tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo yang telah merawat Sakura dari bayi sampai sekarang, nenek Chiyo merawat Sakura sama seperti cucunya sendiri, maklum cucunya yang bernama Sasori merantau ke luar desa, untuk bekerja di perusahaan boneka milik keluarga Sabaku. Sakura memang bukan cucu kandung nenek Chiyo pasalnya Sakura di temukan di depan rumah kosong samping rumah nenek Chiyo, istilah lainnya Sakura di buang sama orang tuanya sendiri, kejam memang, tapi itulah kehidupan yang sebenarnya, kadang baik, kadang buruk. **

**Di seuatu tempat para malaikat berkumpul.**

**"Ah melelahkan sekali, setiap hari harus bertugas mencabut nyawa seseorang," guman salah satu malaikat berambut kuning jabrik yang memiliki 3 kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang merupakan salah satu malaikat pencabut nyawa, kelihatannya tugasnya sangat kejam yaitu mencabut nyawa seseorang, tapi dia menikmati pekerjaannya walaupun harus mencabut nyawa seseorang.**

**"Ah, kau ini selalu mengeluh, apa kau mulai bosan dengan tugasmu," ujar salah satu malaikat berambut coklat jabrik memiliki goresan segitiga di pipinya dan memiliki taring seperti anjing.**

**"Kau enak Kiba, tugasmu hanya menjaga _dog hell_, yang notabene tugas yang sangat muda," sindir Naruto kepada teman malaikat-nya yang tak lain adalah Kiba yang merupakan malaikat penjaga _dog hell_, _dog hell_ sendiri di gunakan untuk menyiksa manusia yang telah berbuat dosa atas kejahatan selama hidup di muka bumi.**

**"Apa katamu? Enak saja kau bilang pekerjaanku muda, gini-gini tugasku lebih sulit daripada dirimu, kau tak bisa membayangkannya jika kau menjadi aku, bisa-bisa kau muntah-muntah melihat usus, darah, tulang-tulang yang berceceran di mana-mana setelah di siksa oleh _dog hell_," bentak Kiba kesal yang telah meremehkan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga anjing neraka, maklum Kiba selalu melihat manusia di siksa oleh anjing-anjing nereka tanpa ampun.**

**"Gomen...gomen...gomen, aku tau kok tugasmu lebih berat daripada tugasku, tapi aku bosan setiap hari harus melihat orang-orang menangis karena kepergian orang yang di cintainya, aku sebenarnya tidak tega melihat manusia-manusia itu menangis," ujar Naruto tertawa cekikian melihat raut wajah Kiba yang lagi cemberut setelah di kerjain Naruto, (emang dari dulu Naruto itu jail gak di mangan gak di fanfic selalu jail authornya juga heran).**

**"Kau itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu menjahili teman-teman sesama malaikat, aku laporkan ketua Kakashi tau rasa kau," kesal Kiba yang selalu menjadi korban kejahilan Naruto.**

**"Sudahlah Kiba jangan marah nanti kelihatan jelek loh dan nanti tidak ada wanita yang menyukaimu lo," ledek Naruto yang suka mengusili Kiba**

**"_Baka,_kau pikir kita ini manusia apa yang bisa jatuh? Ingat kita ini manusia mana mungkin bisa jatuh cinta, kau ini bodoh sekali," bentak Kiba yang kesal terhadapan kebodohan Naruto**

**"Dobe itu dari dulu memang bodoh," ujar salah satu malaikat berambut raven yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.**

**"Apa maksudmu teme?" Naruto yang kesal karena telah di katakan dobe oleh si raven berambut mirip pantat ayam ini yang tak lain adalah Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat Naruto.**

**"Kau memang dobe, sudah aku hanya menyampaikan bahwa kau akan di panggil Ketua," ujar Sasuke datar tanpa memunculkan ekspresinya sedikitpun.**

**"Baiklah teme aku akan kesana," Naruto kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke yang selalu memanggilnya dobe.**

**Di Ruangan Ketua Malaikat.**

**"Ini jadwalmu besok, ingat lakukan sebaik-baiknya, jangan salah ambil, bisa repot kalau kau salah mengambil nyawa seseorang seperti waktu itu, dan ingat kau sudah tiga kali melakukan kesalahan!" perintah sang ketua berambut silver dengan satu mata yang di tutup dengan hitai sepert,i di canon tapi tidak ada lambang konoha hanya ada simbol sayap yang menunjukkan dia adalah malaikat tertingg di muka bumi, denga gelar Gabriel.**

**"Hai, saya mengerti ketua," lantas Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.**

**Ke Esokkan harinya.**

**'Hari ini aku akan bertugas, semoga lancar' doa Naruto dalam hati. **

**Lalu Naruto pergi dan menghilang maklum dia-kan malaikat, jadi bisa menghilang.**

**Di suatu tempat yang cerah tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan antara mobil dan truk, ini di sebabkan si sopir truk yang sedang mengantuk, maklum belum tidur semalam, karena banyak barang yang harus cepat-cepat di kirim, jadilah terjadilah kecelakaan, yang mengakibatkan 2 orang terluka para dan satu tewas di tempat, di tempat lain muncul sesosok manusia memakai jas hitam berambut jabrik bersama seorang pria muda memakai baju layaknya si sopir tersebut.**

**"Sudah saatnya anda pergi," ujar pria berambut kuning jabrik.**

**"Baiklah, tak kusangkah aku akan mati semuda ini, semoga istri dan anakku tidak menanggis," ujar pria tersebut lalu mereka berdua pergi.**

** Di Rumah Sakit Konoha**

**"Suster tolong selamatkan mereka berdua," wanita bersurai indigo berambut hitam kebiruan yang tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuuga, yang menolong korban kecelakaan pagi tadi.**

**FLASHBLACK**

**"Ada apa ini?" tanya wanita bersurai indigo a.k.a. Hinata.**

**"Maaf nona bisa minta tolong bawakan dua orang ini ke Rumah Sakit, mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan," ujar salah satu pria yang datang mengangkat sesosok manusia yang terluka parah.**

**"Sebentar saya akan bukakan pintunya," Hinata membukakan pintunya, kebetulan mobil Hinata sangat besar sehingga kedua korban itu bisa di bawah secara bersama-sama.**

**Setelah itu Hinata pergi membawa kedua korban ke Rumah Sakit Konoha kebetulan lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan.**

**END FLASHBLACK**

**Di tempat lain muncul sesosok pria berambut kuning jabrik yang mengunakan stel-lan baju hitam-hitam, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Ketika sedang mengamati pria tersebut melihat wanita cantik, bersurai indigo rambutnya panjang bewarna biru gelap sepertinya dia sedang menunggu pasien atau mungkin dia adalah keluarga korban, tapi tiba-tiba dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dokter dan wanita tersebut.**

**"Apakah anda keluargannya?" tanya sang dokter kepada wanita tersebut.**

**"Maaf saya bukan keluargannya, saya hanya menolongnya," jawab wanita tersebut**

**Tiba-tiba pria kuning itu melihat wajah cantiknya, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar**

**deg...deg...deg...**

**'Ada apa ini,kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia, mana mungkin bisa akukan malaikat tidak seharusnya memiliki seperti ini, tapi kenapa jantungku terus berdebar-debar, sial kau tak boleh jatuh cinta naru, kau itu malaikat bukan manusia' batin pria itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang merupakan seorang malaikat maut.**

**"Cantik," guma Naruto entah kepada siapa yang notabene wajahnya sudah bersemu merah**

** TBC **

**Gimana bagus tau jelek, maaf ya kalau jelek soalnya lagi bingung mau tulis apa,maafkan saya belum lanjutin fict-ficku yang lama, soalnya lagi bingung, kapan-kapan saya lanjutkan soalnya lagi fokus sama fict ini.**


	2. awal pertemanan

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

** and **

**MY STORY**

**WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, **

**PAIRING: NARUHINA ALWAYS (NARUTO & HINATA)**

**GENRE: Spiritual and Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Angel Love Story**

** Summary: Naruto adalah malaikat, tapi tiba-tiba dia bertemu seorang wanita yang sangat baik membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.**

**'Ada apa ini,kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia, mana mungkin bisa akukan malaikat tidak seharusnya memiliki seperti ini, tapi kenapa jantungku terus berdebar-debar, sial kau tak boleh jatuh cinta naru, kau itu malaikat bukan manusia' batin pria itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang merupakan seorang malaikat maut.**

**"Cantik," guma Naruto entah kepada siapa, yang notabene wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.**

**Maaf ya chapter pertama banyak kesalahan maklum author kurang memperhatikan, chapter ini dan seterusnya saya usahakan agar lebih telitih.**

**Mohon maaf saya coba jelaskan tentang kata jantung yang berdebar, padahal Naruto itu malaikat mana mungkin mempunyai jantung maka itu saya jelaskan maksudnya kata-kata tersebut. Sebenarnya sih simpel aja, begini memang malaikat tidak mempunyai jantung karena malaikat termasuk mahkluk gaib yang yang tidak bisa di lihat manusia, jadi makna jantung yang berdebar bisa di ibaratkan bahwa dia itu jatuh cinta, kenapa malaikat bisa jatuh cinta, karena temanya aja dark, jadi seperti ini, tema dark tidak harus bertema pembunuhanankan, malaikat yang jatuh cinta juga termasuk kegelapan, soalnya malaikat itu tidak mempunyai nafsu, sudah mungkin anda tidak paham maksud saya, memang saya tidak pandai menjelaskan sesuatu dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca.**

**Chapter 2**

**warning: tulisan tebal bercetak miring artinya itu tulisan bukan suara.**

Awal pertemanan

'Apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku bisa begini? Rasanya ada yang aneh deh, tunggu, jangan-jangan aku, tapi itu mustahil bukan, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta, ingat Naru dia Manusia sedangkan kau malaikat, dan mana mungkin bisa bersatu' pikir Naruto dalam hati.'

'Aku tanyakan saja sama Kiba mungkin dia dapat membantuku'

Di tempat yang lain

'Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku ya, padahal dari tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa?' pikir wanita bersurai indigo yang tak lain merupakan Hinata.

Di tempat para malaikat tinggal, terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras

"Kiiibaaaa, dimana kau? Woi Kiiibaaa!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning jabrik a.k.a Naruto

"Kau berisik sekali Naruto, kau bisa mebuatku bisu tau," kesal Kiba karena Naruto meneriaki namanya, 'apakah dia tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan pelan,' pikirnya.

"Gomen-gomen, soalnya aku ada perlu denganmu," balas Naruto, tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Masalah apa? Apakah itu penting?" tanya Kiba, dengan wajah serius.

"Ini penting sekali Kiba, soalnya aku tadi bertemu seorang gadis ketika sedang bertugas,tapi anehnya dada bagian kiriku berdetak kencang, apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya? Jawab Naruto sambil nunjuk dada kirinya yang berdebar ( lokasinya jantung).

"Aku kurang tau soal itu, tanyakan saja sama Shikamaru, dia pasti tau, diakan jenius," saran Kiba.

"Baiklah aku tanyakan Shikamaru, mungkin dia tau sesuatu," Naruto pergi meninggal Kiba mengikuti sarannya.

"Shikamaru," panggil Naruto

"_Mendokusai, _ada apa kau mencariku Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru, sambil menguap habis bangun tidur, (memang Shikamaru ini malaikat yang paling malas, selalu tidur-tidur dan tidur, memang malaikat bisa tidur, hanya Shikamaru saja yang bisa).

"_Ano... et-to, _Naruto agak kebingungan.

"Cepat jelaskan, aku masih mengantuk!" bentak Shikamaru, membuat Naruto kaget.

'Tumben-tumbenan Shikamaru bisa galak juga, apa karena kurang tidur? Tak kusangkah malaikat yang kurang tidur bisa segalak ini' batin Naruto sweet drop melihat tingkah Shikamaru.

"Begini Shikamaru"

Naruto menjelaskan Shikamaru panjang lebar.

* * *

"Aaapa kau bilang!" Shikamaru kaget, atas penjelasan Naruto.

"Ada apa Shikamaru? kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang bingung, kenapa Shikamaru bisa sekageet itu.

"Sebenarnya yang kau alami itu adalah sesuatu hal yang terlarang," jawab Shikamaru serius.

"Emang ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya masih bingung atas jawaban Shikamaru.

"Sebetulnya apa yang kau alami itu bukan sesuatu yang wajar, intinya hanya manusia saja yang bisa mengalaminya, mana mungkin malaikat bisa-

"Bisa apa Shikamaru?" potong Naruto.

"Bi~sa, bisa jatuh cinta," jawab Shikamaru yang terlihat gugup, menjelaskan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa itu aneh?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

_"Baka_, kita itu malaikat mana mungkin bisa jatuh cinta, kita di ciptakan oleh Tuhan tidak mempunyai hawa nafsu layaknya manusia, mana mungkin kita bisa jatuh cinta!" bentak Shikamru yang kesal atas pertanyaan Naruto, yang sepertinya tidak paham-paham juga.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku akan tanyakan saja sama Ketua Kakashi, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu," jawab Shikamaru,

"Tidak usah Shikamaru, aku takut Ketua marah, lebih baik kita simpan saja rahasia ini," tolak Naruto

"Baiklah, terserah kamu saja"

'Aku penasaran dengan wanita itu,' guman Naruto dalam hati

* * *

Siang hari di Kota Konoha terlihat ramai, banyak masyarakat yang sedang beraktifitas, terutama salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, yaitu Hyuuga grup, Hyuuga grup sendiri merupakan perusahan terbesar ketiga di Jepang setelah perusahan Senju dan Yamanaka, dan Hinata adalah salah satu pewarisnya,(ayo kita intip sedang apa Hinata sekarang).

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo kita makan di luar," ujar salah satu wanita bersurai indigo a.k.a Hinata.

"Ayo, kebetulan aku sedang lapar,"

Sakura dan Hinata pergi keluar untuk mencari makan, mereka berdua adalah rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat, Sakura merupakan sekertarisnya Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak pernah menganggap Sakura itu layaknya anak buah, jadi mereka begitu akrab.

Di tempat lain.

"Jadi namanya Hinata ya, cukup menarik, tak kusangka dia anak orang kaya, sudah kaya baik lagi, tak kusangka manusia masih ada yang berhati muliah," ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

'Aku akan mencari tahu tentang gadis itu,' tekad Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

Semenjak itulah Naruto mencari asal usul gadis yang bernama Hinata, dia sangat penasaran dengan gadis tersebut, setelah mengetahui tempat gadis itu tinggal Naruto selalu mengamati gadis itu pasca menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hari demi terus berganti perasaan Naruto kepada gadis itu semakin kuat, bahkan setiap sehabis melaksanakan tugasnya, Naruto selalu mampir ke tempat Hinata sampai para malaikat mulai curiga atas gelagat Naruto selama ini, tapi bukan Naruto kalau tidak bisa mengatasinya, walaupun dia agak bodoh, tapi kadang Naruto banyak akal, sehingga para malaikat yang tadinya curiga malah tidak jadi.

'Hari ini aku akan coba berkomunikasi dengan dia akh, aku akan mencoba mencari cara bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengannya?' pikir Naruto dalam hati

Setelah itu Naruto pun mencari cara agar bisa berbicara dengan Hinata tanpa kesulitan, setelah lama mencari-cari caranya, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan caranya.

"Aku tau, pasti akan berhasil nanti aku akan menemuinya, dan semoga dia tidak takut dengan keberadaanku," ujarnya, yang merasa senang karena berhasil menemukan caranya.

Malam hari di kediaman Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan, _malam ini haawanya dingin sekali ya," ujar Hinata kepada Sakura yang sedang asik nonton televisi.

"Iya Hinata-_chan, _hawanya terasa dingin sekali gak seperti biasanya, apakah mau hujan? tapi inikan musim panas mana mungkin akan turun hujan," kata Sakura yang bingung, kenapa hawanya begitu dingin gak seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sudahlah aku mau tidur, rasanya mataku sudah mengantuk, selamat tidur Sakura-_chan," _pamit Hinata

"Selamat tidur juga Hinata-_chan,"_

Di lain tempat.

'Sudah saatnya aku beraksi,' ujar pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dalam hati.

"Perasaan apa ini, kenapa sepertinya aku ada yang mengawasi, tapi siapa, mana mungkin ada hantu," guman Hinata pelan.

Tiba-tiba ada pesawat terbang melayang lalu jatuh tepat di atas kepala Hinata, Hinata pun kaget kenapa tiba-tiba ada pesawat kertas di kepalanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya kepada siapa, lalu Hinata pun membaca tulisan itu.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**Selamat malam, maaf aku yang telah menganggu waktu istirahat kamu, bolehkah kita berkenalan, namaku adalah Naruto, dan aku adalah seorang malaikat yang mencabut nyawa seseorang, aku hanya ingin berkenalan, aku sangat tertarik dengan dirimu, apakah aku boleh berteman denganmu?**_

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, Hinata shock, dia kaget ternyata ada seorang malaikat yang mau berteman dengan dirinya, lalu Hinata mengamati kanan kiri mewaspadai bila ada sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

"Siapa kau, dan apa yang kau inginkan?" teriak Hinata yang merasa ketakutan, namun tiba-tiba muncul lagi secari kertas.

_**Sudah aku bilang aku malaikat maut, aku hanya berteman denganmu, aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu, aku hanya ingin memiliki teman manusia, karena aku bosan berteman dengan para malaikat.**_

"Baiklah, kau boleh berteman denganku kok, asal kau tidak mengangguku, dan kita hanya berbicara pada malam hari aja ya, dan apakah kamu seorang pria atau wanita?" tanya Hinata yang gugup karena ketakutan.

**_Aku seorang pria_**

Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata berdetak

_**DEG**_

_'_Apa seorang pria, bagaimana ini aku belum pernah berkomunikasi dengan seorang pria selain Neji _nii-san dan Outo-san.' _pikir Hinata dalam hati.

_**Tenang saja, aku kan tidak terlihat, akukan malaikat mana mungkin kamu bisa melihat aku.**_

'Dia bisa membaca pikiranku.'

_**Tentu saja bisa, semua malaikat bisa membaca isi hati seseorang.**_

Dan semenjak itulah Naruto dan Hinata mulai berteman, walaupun Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya.

Semenjak kehadiran Naruto, Hinata merasa nyaman, dirinya sekarang tidak merasa canggung lagi terhadap sesosok makluk yang bernama pria, bahkan Sakura heran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata, yang dulunya suka menghindar jika berhadapan seorang pria sekarang lebih terkesan lebih berani, dan juga sifat Hinata yang tidak pemalu lagi, bahkan lebih berani, tapi sejak perubahan sikap itulah yang membuat Sakura curiga dengan Hinata. Sakura sendiri curiga setiap malam dengar suara aneh, entah suara siapa, dia sendiri kurang tahu, dan juga kebiasan Hinata sering bangun kesiangan, padahal Hinata biasanya gak pernah bangun kesiangan.

Dan teman Hinata dan Naruto mulai mencurigainya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

** DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**and **

**MY STORY**

**WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, **

**PAIRING: NARUHINA ALWAYS (NARUTO & HINATA)**

**GENRE: Spiritual and Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Angel Love Story**

**Di Dedikasikan buat NaruHina Dark Day (NHDD) 2013 yang merupakan tahun ke tiga, semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**Summary: Naruto adalah malaikat maut, ketika dia sedang bertugas dia bertemu seorang wanita cantik dan baik, yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepada wanita tersebut, sayangnya mereka hidup di dunia berbeda.**

Chapter 3

Setelah hubungan mereka semakin dekat, hari demi hari di lewati dengan gembira, walaupun berkomunikasi hanya lewat surat atau kertas tapi mereka merasa nyaman, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata ingin melihat wujud asli sahabatnya ini, hubungan mereka sebenarnya juga hubungan terlarang dan aneh, mana mungkin seorang malaikat bisa berteman dengan manusia, tapi mereka tetap bersikukuh bahwa akan baik-baik saja selama mereka mampum menjaga rahasia, sebenarnya Sakura sendiri curiga dengan perilaku Hinata yang agak aneh akhir-akhirini, kadang suka senyum-senyum sendiri, kadang marah-marah sendiri, tapi ketika di tanya Hinata cuman bilang tidak ada apa-apa kok, begitu dan begitu seterusnya.

"Dobe, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh, memang ada apa?" Tanya pria berambut raven yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, jarang-jarang loh Sasuke bertanya seperti ini,kalau karena tidak di paksa oleh teman-teman malaikat mana mau dia bertanya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa teme,"jawabnya kesal, karena sudah berapa banyak teman-temanya yang selalu menganggu hidupnya, menganggu iya bagi Naruto pertanyaan ini sangat menganggu dirinya.

"Terserahlah, apa maumu, aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusanmu," ujar Sasuke kesal sama sahabatnya berambut kuning jabrik.

Pagi ini suasana kota Konoha sedang hujan yang cukup deras, sehingga aktivitas warga yang biasanya ramai terlihat sangat sepi, bahkan orang-orang yang seharusnya berangkat ke kantor, kini tidak terlihat begitu banyak, maklum kalo sedang hujan begini warga malas untuk keluar rumah, termasuk author sendiri kalo sudah hujan ya di rumah saja hehehehe,Tapi berbeda dengan dua wanita cantik ini siapa lagi kalo bukan Sakura dan Hinata, walaupun hujanmereka tetap semangat berkerja, bagi mereka hujan bukan halangan untuk beraktifitas.

Di tempat para malaikat.

"Sasuke, sekarang giliranmu bertugas, namanya Haruno Sakura, ciri-cirinya dia berambut pink mirip bunga Sakura," ujar sang pemimpin Malaikat yang bernama Kakashi

"Baiklah aku mengerti," ujarnya singkat.

Sementara itu

'Bukankah Sakura sahabatnya Hinata, jadi dia akan mati hari ini, seharusnya aku akan memberitahukan Hinata sebelum terlambat' pikir pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Ayo berangkat, Hinata-chan_,"_ ajak Sakura bersemangat meskipun hujan sedang turun sangatderas.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, jawab Hinata lembut.

Tiba-tiba ada secarik kertas yang jatuh tepat di depan Hinata,lalu Hinata mengambilnya,

_**Hinata-chan sepertinya kau akan kehilangan sahabat terbaikmu hari ini, aku tidak bisa merubah takdirnya,maaf jika aku tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Tertanda Naruto**_

Hinata yang membaca menangis seedih, pasalnya dia akan di tinggal salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

'Ini tidak mungkin, ini pasti bohongkan,' batinya dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan kenapa melamun, kau sakit," Sakura yang bingung terhadap Hinata yang sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu.

"A-no, tii-dak kok, aku tidak sakit, hanya saja aku lagi memikirkan keluarga yang ada di rumah," bohong Hinata

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat,"

'Bagaimana ini,apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak mau kehilangan Sakura-chan' pikir Hinata.

Hinata binggung harus berbuat apa, haruskah dia menghentikan sebelum Sakura mati, tapi kata Naruto takdir itu tidak bisa di ubah oleh siapapun bahkan Naruto sendiri, mungkin Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya akan meninggalkan selama-lamanya. Pada akhirnya Hinata ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, walaupun harus mengobrol panjang lebar, maklum waktu Sakura sudah habis. Setidaknya bisa bertemu di saat-saat terakhir bukan.

Di tempat lain

"Maafkan aku Hinata" ujar pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

' Walaupun sahabatmu mati, aku akan menemanimu, bahkan walaupun harus menjadi manusia sekalipun, tunggu aku Hinata'

"Sakura-chan, seandainya kamu ditakdirkan hari ini mati apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Sakura kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan," jawab Sakura yang kaget tiba-tiba Hinata bicara seperti itu, untung Sakura, bisa mempertahankan kemudianya, kalau tidak mungkin mobil yang di kendarainya bisa tertabak.

"A-no, tidak apa-apa kok, hanya bercanda, hahahahaa," tawa Hinata hambar, sepertinya dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau jawab," ujar Sakura pasrah

Tiba-tiba

"Awas," teriak Hinata kencang.

Tapi itu terlambat mobil yang di tumapngi Hinata dan Sakura tertabrak pohon yang tumbang di jalan, sdan tidak hanya itu sang sopir yang bernama Sakura mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah karena kepalanya terbentuk setir mobil.

"Sakura...Sakura... Sakura" Hinata memanggil Sakura sambil menguncang-guncangkan badannya, karena tak sadarkan diri, Hinata takut kehilangan Sakura dia sangat takut, karena hanya Sakura yang merupakan sahabat Hinata yang paling dekat.

Tapi Hinata tau bahwa Sakura sudah tiada, kejam memang, tapi kita harus menerima kenyataannya.

Di tempat lain

"Sepertinya sahabatmu sudah mengetahui kematianmu," ujar pemuda bersurai raven

"Iya sih, tadi dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, sepertinya tentang kematiannku," jawap wanita pink yang ada di samping pemuda itu.

'Siapa yang memberitahu tentang takdir kematian' batin pemuda itu

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini, kau akan memasuki alam akherat dimana perbuatanmu selama hidup akandi pertanggung jawabkan," ujar pemuda itu

"Baiklah"

Semenjak kematian Sakura kondisi Hinata semakin buruk, Naruto yang mengetahui itu mencoba menghiburnya, tapi gagal, pasalnya Hinata justru membenci Naruto yang memberitahukan tentang semua ini. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah, dia terus menghibur Hinata mungkin jika dia menjadi manusia Hinata tidak akan sedih lagi, dan sejak saat itulah dia mencari tau cara agar kembali menjadi manusia.

Tempat tinggal para malaikat.

"Shikamaru, kau tau cara menjadi manusia?" tanya pemuda berambut jabrik

"Kau, ini aneh Naruto, mana mungkin malaikat bisa menjadi manusia, eh tunggu sepertinya ada caranya, kau cari aja di perpustakan dekat kantor ketua, disana ada buku petunjuknya, dan sejarah terbentuknya malaikat, mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"_Arigatou"_

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru, mencari buku yang di katakannya.

Setelah mencari buku tersebut, Naruto pun langsung membacanya, di buku tersebut banyak rahasia-rahasia yang tidak di ketahui siapa pun, di buku tersebut terdapat fakta yang membuat Naruto terkejut, pasalnya dulu malaikat berasal dari manusia yang baik hati, karena kebaikannya Kami-sama menjadikan manusia tersebut menjadi malaikat, dan semenjak itulah malaikat menjadi kaki tangan Kami-sama.

Setelah mengetahui rahasia itu Naruto mencoba melompat dari gedung yang tinggi, karena di buku tersebut di tuliskan, jika malaikat mati maka malaikat tersebut akan berreikarnasi menjadi manusia. Pada dasarnya malaikat juga bisa mati juga,tapi karena malaikat itu makluk gaib maka susah untuk di bunuh kecuali dia sengaja melakukan bunuh diri, caranya tinggal melompat dari tempat yang paling tinggi. Naruto pun akhirnya melompat dari tempat yang paling tinggi tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, akhirnya Naruto tergeletak dan di jalan dengan adanya darah di kepalanya, karena tidak tau menahu tentang darah dia kelihatan bingung, sehingga ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Hei, lihatlah, kepalamu berdarah," ujar pria itu

"Apa itu darah?" tanya Naruto yang bingung

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, masak tidak tau darah sih, apa kamu bukan manusia?" tanya balik pria itu sambil tertawa

"Manusia" Naruto kaget

"Iya manusia, setiap manusia kalau terluka pasti akan berdarah, dan juga akan merasakan sakit," jelas pria itu

"Hahahaha, aku berhasil, lihat aku Hinata, aku akan mencarimu dan akan menemanimu, tunggu aku Hinata."

Sepertinya Naruto sangat senang sekali karena dirinya telah menjadi manusia, sehingga membuat pria tersebut bertambah heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Kau itu terluka, kenapa kau bisa sesenang ini, aneh sekali kau ini, ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengobati lukamu biar tidak infeksi," tawar pria tersebut yang sebenarnya binggung, kenapa ada orang yang terluka malah tertawa, tapi karena pria itu baik maka di ajaklah Naruto.

Setelah luka Naruto di tutup perban Naruto berterima kasih sama pria tersebut, setelah itu dia berencana mempelajari menjadi manusia, agar ketika bertemu dengan Hinata dia tidak akan kebinggungan.

Selama mempelajari perilaku manusia, Naruto terkagum-kagum, ternyata benar manusia tidak semuanya jahat dan tidak semuanya baik, mereka seperti memiliki dua hati, antara hati malaikat maupun hati iblis, tidak hanya itu Naruto juga mempelajari tentang tubuh manusia, dia pun kaget bahwa Kami-sama telah menciptakan manusia benar-benar sempurnah, dan semenjak jadi manusia dirinya pertama kali mengalami kelaparan, untung pada waktu dia kelaparan dia bertemu seorang pemilik ramen, dan sejak saat itu Naruto kerja di kedaitersebut, karena menurut pemiliknya Naruto adalah orang yang baik dan suka membantu siapa pun orangnya tanpa pandang bulu, sampai-sampai lupa tujuannya yaitu mencari Hinata. Padahal tujuan yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menemani Hinata.

Di dunia malaikat terlihat seperti keributan pasca menghilangnya Naruto dari dunia malaikat, membuat sang ketua marah besar, tidak ada satu pun yang tau keberadaannya, hal ini menjadi kekacauan, pasalnya Naruto akan bertugas kembali untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang, eh ketika di panggil dirinya sudah tidak ada, bahkan tempat tinggalnya.

"Sasuke kemana Naruto pergi?" tanya Kakashi

"Saya tidak tau ketua, tanyakan saja sama Shikamaru mungkin dia tahu sesuatu," jawab Sasuke tanpa basi.

"Tolong panggil Shikamaru!" perintah Kakashi

"Hai"

'Kemana perginya bocah itu' batin Kakashi

Di Kedai ramen.

'Sepertinya aku lupa dengan tujuanku kesini, ya aku harus mencari Hinata, kasihan dia tinggal sendirian,' batin Naruto

'Aku akan mencarinya hari ini juga,'

"Paman Teuchi, saya ingin izin libur hari ini karena saya sedang mencari seseorang," izin Naruto

"Baiklah, kau kuberi izin, tidak papa kok," jawab pemilik kedai yang di panggil Teuchi

_"Arigatou"_

Naruto pun akhirnya mencari Hinata, dia sendiri sudah tau di mana dia tinggal, kan sudah sering kerumahnya ketika berwujud malaikat, ya walaupu sebenarnya ketika berwujud manusia dia agak kesusahan di bandingkan menjadi malaikat, itu karena kalau wujud manusia harus naik transportasi dan berjalan kaki sedangkan wujud malaikat ya tinggal terbang atau menghilang.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai ke rumah Hinata akan tetapi suasananya agak berbeda, di sana banyak orang yang berkumpul berpakaian hitam-hitam seperti ada yang berduka.

'Ada apa ini, perasaanku tidak enak, aku harus kesana,' batin Naruto

Naruto pun langsung bertanya dengan salah satu seseorang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ada apa ini, kok ada rame-rame?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang lewat

"Oh anda temannya ya,begini tadi pagi nona Hinata mengalami kecelakaan, akibatnya nyawanya tidak dapat di selamatkan," jelas pemuda itu

Mendengar omongan tadi membuat Naruto histeris, teriak gak karuan, seperti orang yang kesurupan.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, aku tak percaya Hinata telah mati!" Naruto histeris

"Tenang-tenanglah, ini sudah takdir yang diberikan Kami Sama, dan kita harus menerima takdir itu," nasehat salah satu pelayat

Mendengar nasehat dari salah satu pelayat tadi membuat Naruto tertawa sinis.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kalian bodoh, kalian tidak tahu siapa aku, mulai detik ini aku akan menjadi salah satu pengikut iblis dan akan memerangi dunia langit yang telah mengambil Hinataku!" tawa Naruto, membuat semua orang ketakutan dan seketika itu suara petir bergumur dan langit menjadi hitam, dan ketika itu muncul seorang pria mengunakan pakain zirah.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi pengikut kami?" ujar pria itu kepada Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Siapa kau, dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto balik

"Namaku adalah Madara Uchiha, dan aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi Iblis, aku sangat tertarik denganmu, apakah kau mau jadi anak buahku?" tawar pria itu yang bernama Madara.

Mendengar tawaran itu membuat Naruto tertarik dan akhirnya Naruto menjadi bagian iblis.

"Mulai saat ini namamu bukan lagi Naruto, tapi Kyuubi, dan kau akan tunduk akan perintahku," ujar Madara.

"Baik tuan, aku akan mematuhi perintahmu," patuh Naruto.

Setelah peristiwa tersebut terjadilah kekacauan di muka bumi, banyak kejahatan-kejahatan yang di lakukan manusia, sehingga membuat dunia langit kebinggungan, atas terjadi kekacauan di muka bumi, dan akhirnya terjadinya perperangan antara malaikat dengan iblis, sehingga kehancuran dunia begitu nyata.

FIN

Jika seseorang mencintai sesuatu maka dia juga akan menanggun kebencian

Happy NHDD 2013


End file.
